


Experiment

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Angst, Romance, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: The apocalypse has started and the undead are roaming the earth, Y/N has no one, having just graduated and moved to New York, they are alone, what happens when they meet two people? Should they trust them? Or will trusting them be the end of them?
Relationships: More to be added - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When the dead started walking the earth, you didn’t know what to think, you had just finished high school and were getting ready to start college when everything turned to chaos, you had nobody, you had moved to New York a week before it all happened, which was a bad move on your part with how quickly the place got overrun. You drove out of the city on your motorcycle as fast and as far as it would take you, you ending up holed up in a gas station a little ways away, it worked well for about two weeks until the hoard made its way out of the city finally and you found yourself surrounded in the small gas station.

You tried your best to not make any noise or sudden movements as the hoard passed you, it took days for them to move past and when you thought all was safe, you let yourself peek out of the gas station and look around, not seeing anything, you breathed a sigh of relief until you saw lights in the distance, making you panic once more. Who could you trust? This world was so unknown to you that you didn’t want to trust anyone, hiding in the back closet as you heard the vehicle pull up to the gas station and you heard voices.

“I hope there’s stuff here, we can’t last much longer” you heard a female voice say, hearing another person sigh “If not we’ll just have to move to the next place” a male answered, you hearing their footsteps as they looked around “Pietro, look” you heard the woman say, hearing them lift up something “Someone’s living here” the guy, Pietro, said, causing you to wince since that was your bag they had found, mentally scolding yourself for not grabbing it beforehand “We can’t take their stuff” the woman said, causing you to peek out of the closet door to see them having a heated discussion in hushed tones “It’s us or them!” Pietro snapped, making you flinch but you couldn’t stop yourself as you stepped out of the closet “I’d appreciate it if you gave me my stuff back” you said, trying to hide your fear in your voice as you watched them whip around to face you.

You watch as Pietro pulled out a knife and pointed it at you “Pietro!” Wanda scolded, grabbing his wrist and making him give her the knife “I just want my bag back, I’m not here to cause harm and I sure as hell ain’t letting you threaten me for my own things, I didn’t survive the hoard just to be killed by the likes of you” you said, surprising yourself since you never expected yourself to actually say something like that to someone, you were usually the quiet one that let people do what they wanted.

Looking at them for a moment, you approached Wanda and held out your hand, watching as she handed you your bag before you threw it over your shoulder “Good luck out there” you said, looking at them and giving a small nod “Good luck out there” you said, turning on your heel and heading for the door “Wait!” You heard Wanda call, causing you to turn to look at her “Come with us”.


	2. Three Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Wanda, and Pietro get close as time goes on, the hoard catches up to them, everyone gets separated.

It had been about a month since you had joined up with Wanda and Pietro, the three of you becoming an unstoppable force, you had told them a lot about you, about how you had gotten really sick a few years ago and had to be in and out of the hospital for the whole year, basically ruining your freshman year of high school, you told them about the tests and experiments they had done to you and that even now, you could fall ill to it once more, the serums they had given you being only temporary, you also told them about your family and they told you about theirs and how they had lost everyone to a man named Tony Stark when a bomb struck where they were, after all that, the three of you were inseparable.

Everything seemed to be going okay, your food reserve was a little low, but otherwise it was okay… Until the hoard managed to find you guys “Wanda, go!” Pietro shouted when the zombies started piling up against the door of the house you guys were hiding in “Y/N, take her and go!” He shouted, looking at you and you hesitated, on one hand you wanted to get Wanda out of here and to safety, but on the other you didn’t want to leave Pietro behind since you didn’t know what would happen to him “I can’t leave you, Pietro!” Wanda shouted, going over to him and grabbing his arm as he held his bat in his hands, ready to strike “Pietro, come on, we have to go now!” You shouted, going over to them and tugging on his arm, watching as he seemed to debate before he dropped his stance and pushed you guys forward “Lets go, we don’t have time” he said, the three of you packing away what you could before you guys took off through the back, having to fight your way through.

By the end of it all, you guys had gotten separated, having lost sight of one another as you tried to push through the hoard, you ending up in the woods just south of the house, looking around to try to see if you could spot Wanda or Pietro, but seeing nothing but trees and dirt “I have to get to higher ground” you whispered to yourself, looking around and trying to find a tree with a good foothold and when you did, you climbed as high as you could before you did your best to settle in for the rest of the night since you knew that the hoard wouldn’t leave quickly.

The next morning, you woke up from your quick nap to a twig snapping, you quickly grabbed your dagger, ready to jump down onto anyone that was coming up “What are you doing up there, squirt?” Pietro asked, looking up at you with a smirk as he crossed his arms “I thought you were dead!” You shouted down, looking down at him and putting your dagger away before you carefully climbed down, engulfing him in a hug when you got close enough to him “Where’s Wanda?” You asked, pulling back and looking up at him “She’s getting the temporary house set up, we found one that wasn’t too terribly messed up” he said, nodding his head in the direction he was going to take you before heading off.

“How’d you know I was up there?” You asked, looking at him and hearing him chuckle “I know you like to be on top” he teased, earning a shoulder punch from you before he shook his head “Nah, I got lucky finding you, I wasn’t sure how far the hoard pushed you back” he said, draping an arm across your shoulders and giving you a side hug “Wanda has been worried sick since we found each other but not you” he said, looking at you and you felt your heart skip a beat when he said she was worried, your crush on her having only recently developed “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose you guys” you apologized, knowing that it wasn’t really your fault but you felt the need to apologize “Hey, wasn’t your fault, that hoard is no joke… We’re right here” he said, leading you up some steps and into the house.

When you got inside, you barely had time to look around before another body slammed into yours, knocking the air out of you but you stayed standing “I thought I-we had lost you” Wanda muttered into your shoulder, you not even hearing the correction since your mind was going a million miles a minute as you wrapped your arms around her to return the hug “Come on, let me show you around” she said, pulling back and leading you around the house, the three of you knowing that you guys wouldn’t be here long with the hoard so close, but for now, this was home.


End file.
